Tempo de fingir
by MandyXD
Summary: Qualquer ex-comensal da morte está apto a exercer qualquer função findado o cumprimento de sua sentença. Inclusive Draco Malfoy. E ele quer ser um auror. "Esqueça sobre nossas mães e nossos amigos. Nós fomos destinados a fingir" SLASH - DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair: **Harry e Draco não me pertencem, apesar de eu ser muito bem casada com o último. Tampouco os outros personagens da J.K. que aparecem ao longo da fic são meus, afinal, obviamente, eles são dela.

**NA:** Essa fic é uma fanfic slash. Isso quer dizer que ela possui conteúdo homossexual. Explícito. Se você não gosta do tema ou até gosta, mas não tem idade o suficiente pra ler, por favor queira apertar o código da saída de emergência: Alt + F4.

* * *

**TEMPO DE FINGIR**

_por Mandy XD~_

A fila serpenteia negra e enorme na minha frente. Os candidatos são os mais variados tipos, vindos de todo canto da Inglaterra. Alguns idiotas conversam e os mais sensatos se contentam com seus silêncios concentrados. Eu não preciso dizer de qual tipo eu sou, certo? Ou você está vendo travessões ou aspas por aqui? Ótimo.

O sol débil de fim de inverno reflete pouco no chão de cimento cinza. A fila se arrasta como uma lenta cobra saciada. Alguns caras voltam do galpão com o rosto vermelho. Fracos, eu diria. Finalmente alcanço o portão de ferro batido, onde pode-se ler "5º Quartel de Aurores".

O auror da entrada libera mais uma leva de dez pessoas. Ouve-se gritos lá dentro. Talvez não tenha sido uma idéia tão boa assim vir até aqui. A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Foi uma idéia terrível! Mas eu não poderia desistir depois de seis meses estudando e de ter passado na maldita prova. Certo, na próxima rodada eu devo entrar.

Mais uma dúzia é empurrada para dentro, eu junto. Ninguém fala nada. Nos organizamos numa fileira de frente para um auror. Ele é alto, tem cabelos brancos bem curtos e seus olhos azuis são frios. Serra os dentes em desafio e eu também serro os meus. Sinto meu maxilar tenso repuxar. Ele olha para cada um dos candidatos. Tento manter meu olhar firme. Um canto de sua boca fina se repuxa num sorriso feio.

- Bem vindos - diz sadicamente. - Eu sou o auror Hornby, especialista em treinamento de novos membros. Vamos ver o que temos aqui... Eu quero que cada um dê um passo a frente e diga seu nome em alto e bom tom. - Ele caminha ao longo da fila com as mãos para trás. - Nós vamos pegar sua ficha e compartilhar suas "experiências" passadas com os futuros colegas. Você, mocinha - fala apontando para a morena da ponta, à minha direita.

- Demelza Robins - ela diz firme.

- Demelza Robins, _senhor_ - Hornby a corrige. - Berryman, a ficha dela.

Hornby e todos nós observamos um homenzinho de óculos sentado atrás de uma mesa coberta de pastas de papel. O cara faz um feitiço e uma das pastas flutua como um pena à sua frente até pousar. O galpão todo fica tenso.

- Artilheira do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Quatro detenções em Hogwarts. Várias contusões por causa do Quadribol, dentre elas o nariz quebrado e a tíbia fraturada. E... - O homenzinho hesita.

- Sim? - Os olhos de Hornby lampejam quase em deleite. Dou uma espiada rápida na Robins. Suando frio.

- Um ocorrência por atentado ao pudor.

O auror só a olha. Por um tempo desconfortável ele só a olha de relance.

- Eu... Eu...

- Estamos esperando, Robins.

- Eu era jovem e um namorado queria...

- Pouca idade não justifica nada - interrompe o sacana do Hornby rindo afetado.

- Ele queria correr riscos. Ver co-como era...

- O que vocês estavam fazendo, _especificamente_?

- O que? - Robins está tão vermelha que parece prestes a explodir.

- Eu quero saber. Todos nós queremos - ele faz um gesto amplo e megalomaníaco. - E você ouviu o que eu perguntei. Eu perguntei: o que vocês estavam fazendo? Você estava... não sei... CHUPANDO O PAU DELE? - seu grito ecoa no galpão quase vazio.

Robins limpa a garganta antes de responder. Eu juro que estou prestes a explodir numa gargalhada.

- Ele estava me imprensando contra a parede, senhor. Com o... pênis fora das calças - ela respira pela boca quando o cretino se vira de costas.

- Ótimo - diz depois de uma pausa tensa. Seu olhar passeia pelos rostos aflitos. - Mais alguma coisa interessante a acrescentar, Berryman?

- Não, senhor.

Hornby me olha sorrindo sacanamente. Ele chega mais perto e posso ver o quanto seus dentes são amarelos. Meus punhos estão tão apertados junto do corpo que mal os sinto. Ele faz um pequeno movimento de cabeça, me incentivando a falar.

- Draco Malfoy, senhor.

- Essa vai ser interessante! - Ele diz, sem esconder nem um pouco a satisfação. - Berryman...

Não ouso olhar para nenhum outro lugar. Só para a cara de Hornby. O sorriso do seu olhar. O prazer de me despir na frente de todos. Os dentes amarelos e lascados que eu tanto quero arrancar com um soco. As rugas cheias de histórias para contar. O nojo no nariz enrugado.

- Monitor da Sonserina de 1995 a 1997, apanhador da equipe de Quadribol, - soa a voz do homenzinho, como se ele lesse a sentença de um condenado - e membro da Brigada Inquisitorial e do Clube de Duelos. Inúmeras detenções, diversas contusões por causa de Quadribol, brigas e nas aulas, dentre elas um machucado feito por um hipogrifo. Duas notificações de mau uso da magia quando menor. Uma ocorrência de invasão de propriedade, duas de desacato a autoridades e...

- Você vai _mesmo _parar em todas as fichas, Berryman? - diz Hornby irado, se movendo bruscamente.

Não ouso olhar ao longo da fila. Todo mundo sabe o que Berryman vai dizer. E eu não ligo muito. Mas mantenho meu olhar na parede de pedra do outro lado do galpão.

- Desculpe senhor. E, hm, ex-comensal da morte.

Os passos de Hornby cortam a quietude ao longo da fila. Me ouço respirar pesadamente. E se lá fora eu já estava arrependido, agora estou prestes a sair correndo. Mas é óbvio que não vou fazer isso. Aposto que ninguém sente vontade de rir, como com a Robins. Sinto o silêncio elástico se esticar ao máximo. O grito entusiasmado de Hornby o arrebenta.

- DRACO MALFOY! - diz desvairado. Como não reajo de nenhuma forma, ele volta a ficar sério. - Eu diria que você, ou melhor, sua ficha, é... ímpar! Mas... esse não é o seu lugar. Por favor, queira se retirar.

Agora, estupefato, olho todos ao longo da fila. Os olhares dizem basicamente a mesma coisa: "Nós concordamos com esse cara". Mas eu não saio do meu lugar. O meu lugar é aqui, onde eu me esforcei muito para chegar.

- O meu lugar é aqui. Onde eu me esforcei muito para chegar - digo o mais firme que consigo. Flashs do julgamento de três anos atrás me atrapalham a continuar.

- Você não me entendeu, Malfoy - ele se aproxima falando bem baixo e perigosamente. - Comensais da morte não são bem vindos aqui. Quem confiaria num auror com um passado tão sujo?

- Aparentemente o Ministério - alguém diz.

Hornby e eu nos viramos para olhar quem. É um cara negro no fim da fila.

- Você é? - pergunta o cretino do Hornby com desdém.

- Summers, senhor.

- E...

- Bem, segundo a emenda nº 7564 do Código de Leis da Magia, assinada em setembro de 1993, "Qualquer ex-comensal da morte está apto a exercer qualquer função findado o cumprimento de sua sentença". Igor Karkaroff, por exemplo, foi diretor do Instituto Durmstrang.

- Muito obrigado pela explanação, Summers. Mas...

- Icarus! - outra voz interrompe. Dessa vez é uma auror de cabelos loiros e expressão forte. - Receio interromper seu treinamento, mas eu tenho isso para você.

Ela entrega um envelope na mão fedida de Hornby e os dois se afastam. Ele rapidamente passa os olhos no papel e depois o amassa. Quando se juntam a Berryman, eles conversam em voz baixa por um tempo. As pessoas na fila começam cochichar também. Eu só quero dar o fora daqui.

- Você fica onde está, Malfoy - diz a auror quando os três se dispersam. - Mas muito cuidado. Qualquer deslize e...

- Certo - diz Hornby tentando voltar à pose de pirado e ignorar sua falta de autoridade. - O PRÓXIMO! - grita.

Eu poderia xingá-lo até o fim dos tempos, mas estou muito pasmo para isso. É só que... Eu realmente não pensei que fosse durar tanto tempo.

**.o.o.o.**

Todos nós que sobrevivemos estamos trancados numa parte do galpão, onde podemos ouvir Hornby e os candidatos que estão com ele agora. O que significa que muita gente ouviu tudo sobre mim quando eu estava lá do outro lado dessa parede. O que significa também que eu não estou interagindo como todos os outros e rindo dos imbecis que estão sendo entrevistados.

- Oi - diz Summers surgindo do nada.

- Oi.

Ele ajeita os óculos quadrados no rosto e sorri. E eu juro que não entendo toda essa simpatia pra cima de mim.

- Hm, obrigado pelo que você disse lá.

- Ah, imagina. Eu não poderia deixar uma injustiça dessas acontecer.

Eu poderia.

- Pelo visto você não é muito de fazer amigos - ele observa. Muito esperto, Summers.

- Não.

- HARRY POTTER! - Hornby grita. Todos ficam em silêncio. Nenhuma risada, nenhum tapinha nas costas, nada. - O ESCOLHIDO! O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU! O HERÓI DE GUERRA! Você acha que ainda tem algo a aprender aqui, Potter?

- Sim, senhor - responde o imbecil, cheio de arrogância.

- Eu espero que você realmente pense isso, Potter. Por que eu odeio petulância. Berryman?

- Capitão e apanhador da equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória e membro da Armada de Dumbledore, do Clube do Slugue, do Clube de Duelos e da Ordem da Fênix. Campeão do Torneio Tribruxo e jogador mais novo do século. Uma notificação de mau uso da magia quando menor. Incontáveis detenções, - a sala ri, como se fosse muito engraçado. - inúmeras contusões durante partidas de Quadribol, dentre elas a perda de todos os ossos do braço durante o segundo ano, brigas e aventuras fora do horário escolar. Nenhuma ocorrência. Fora os títulos que o senhor mencionou, senhor.

Todos na sala aplaudem. A-PLAU-DEM! Eu devo ter sido transportado para um mundo de idiotas, porque só vejo o Cicatriz como mais um candidato.

- Bem, bem, bem - quase ouço Hornby esfregando as mãos satisfeito. - Quem é o próximo?

- Weasley, senhor - ouço em meio ao burburinho dos sobreviventes.

- Qual dos mil Weasleys? - Hornby pergunta. A sala ri de novo.

- Ronald Weasley, senhor.

- Weasley, Weasley... Sempre na sombra d'O Escolhido. Mas, vamos lá.

- Monitor e goleiro da Grifinória - recita Berryman. - Membro do Clube de Duelos, da Armada de Dumbledore e do Fundo de Apoio à Libertação dos Elfos. Algumas contusões durante partidas de Quadribol, brigas, aulas e aventuras fora do horário escolar. Nenhuma ocorrência.

- Uma ótima ficha, Weasley.

- Obrigado, senhor - diz com sua voz imbecil.

- Ao que parece você são os últimos. Por favor, se dirijam à porta à esquerda. - Ouvimos os passos dos novos sobreviventes se aproximando.

E, mais uma vez, um grupo entra, me avista e começam os burburinhos. Só que dessa em especial eu quase gozo vendo as caras deles. Por que o Potter e o Weasley estão boquiabertos me olhando acenar para eles. E eu finalmente estou em pé de igualdade com eles.

**.o.o.o.**

Olho em volta mais uma vez para me certificar de que ninguém está interessado em mim. Poucas pessoas circulam às seis horas da manhã. E não é como se eu estivesse fazendo algo ilegal. Tudo tranquilo, então corro empurrando meu carrinho carregado em direção à parede maciça. Quando atravesso a passagem, a fumaça embaça a vista por alguns instantes.

Uma locomotiva verde surge no ar cinzento. Bem acima da minha cabeça, percebo assim que me afasto, um letreiro informa _Expresso AARU_. Academia de Aurores do Reino Unido. E eu estou indo para lá. Algumas pessoas se aglomeram ao longo do trem. Outras guardam as bagagens em suas cabines e abraçam conhecidos.

Faz um frio de rachar. Acendo um cigarro e deixo sua fumaça se misturar com a do trem. Vejo o Weasley e o Cicatriz ao longe, entrando nos últimos vagões. Suas namoradinhas estão com eles.

- DEZ MINUTOS! - grita um auror caminhando entre a pequena multidão.

Dou uma última tragada e apago o cigarro com o sapato. Jogo meu malão dentro do trem e vou atrás de uma cabine. Acho fácil um lugar vazio. As últimas pessoas entram no trem e exatamente às seis e meia ele entra em movimento. A paisagem de campos começando a ficar verdes e plantações de trigo passa pela janela molhada de orvalho. A sombra escura de Summers passa pelo vidro pintado da cabine e depois retorna. Ele abre a porta e coloca só a cabeça para dentro.

- Malfoy?

- Summers...

- Posso...?

Indico o banco oposto e ele põe o malão no bagageiro antes de se sentar.

- Desculpa atrapalhar, mas não tinham outras cabines vazias - ele diz tirando o casaco.

- Chegou atrasado?

- Na hora certa - fala sorrindo. - Ou eu não estaria aqui.

Ele conjura duas xícaras e tira um garrafa pequena de chá do bolso da calça. Também me oferece biscoitos, mas eu fico só com o chá. Cada um fica olhando de sua janela a Inglaterra passar. Depois dos pastos com carneiros e vacas, a vegetação fica mais densa.

- Graças a Merlin a viagem é curta - ele comenta depois um tempo em silêncio.

- Pra mim está levando uma eternidade.

- Eu também não estou acostumado a viajar de trem. Eu sabia que King's Cross tinha outras estações, mas...

- Não é nada prático.

- Exato. Ah, mas é divertido - diz dando um tapinha na minha perna.

Certo, acho que estou começando a entender o interesse de Summers em mim. Iguais costumam se conhecer. Apesar de eu achar a Academia um lugar menos provável para se encontrar gays.

- Eu vou... respirar um pouco - digo me levantando. Por cima do tecido casaco posso sentir o maço de cigarros no bolso.

Vou até o último vagão. Antes de chegar no fim do trem já acendo o cigarro. As últimas cabines estão vazias mesmo e...

- Potter?

Ele se vira assustado. Não se preocupe Cicatriz, ninguém mais quer te matar. Ele está fumando também? O bom e exemplar garoto do mundo bruxo?

- Malfoy.

Seus olhos faíscam na minha direção. Um clarão de verde esmeralda cheio de raiva. Sua boca envolve o cigarro e depois sopra a fumaça. Ele me olha também. Ficamos calados observando enquanto o trem deixa os trilhos para trás e entra cada vez mais no bosque desfolhado. Ele se recosta na grade de proteção e suga mais uma vez. A brasa do cigarro faísca junto com seus olhos. Um vento gelado sopra o ar tenso para longe.

- Parabéns por entrar na Academia, Malfoy - diz pisando na guimba de cigarro. - Eu ouvi dizer que foi muito difícil.

- Já pra você, como eu ouvi muito bem, foi bem fácil - falo, com algo borbulhando na minha garganta. - Boa sorte, _Potter_. Você vai precisar.

Jogo o cigarro em qualquer lugar e volto para o vagão. Estou com vontade de arrancar a cabeça rachada dele fora. De voltar lá e dizer que na verdade eu não precisava que ele salvasse minha vida. E que por causa disso eu não devo nada a ele. Mas é claro que eu não faço nada disso. Eu apenas volto para a minha cabine e fico ouvindo as besteiras que Summers diz. Mas continuo pensando no Potter, até chegar à Academia.

**.o.o.o.**

Me arrasto lentamente para os vestiários masculinos. Não quero pensar em nada. Nem sei direito onde eu estou. Certo, eu estou na maldita Academia, primeiro dia de treinamento. Mas o sol ainda nem nasceu direito e só Merlin sabe como é o meu humor pela manhã. Por favor, me deixem ficar na cama. E eu sei que não estou sendo nem um pouco coerente. São os ares matinais.

Volto para dormitório que divido com Monteiro, March, Norris e O'Rilley. Visto minhas vestes e espero. Ah, como eu odeio esse lugar e tudo mais. Vou dar só uma cochiladinha antes de...

- RECRUUUUTAS! - algum desgraçado grita.

- Anda, Malfoy - diz March saindo correndo tentando calçar seus tênis trouxas.

Todos nós somos levados para o gramado fora do prédio da Academia logo depois do café da manhã. Acho que é um campo de Quadribol, mas a neblina não me deixa ver os aros. Hornby está à frente falando.

- Hoje vocês vão correr pela propriedade. Depois do almoço nós iremos descobrir um pouco mais sobre cada recruta, como no primeiro dia. Amanhã nós, ou melhor, vocês, irão explorar melhor o pequeno bosque da Academia. - Um sorriso sádico está pendurado na sua cara. - Então... Podem começar! CORRENDO!

Ele só pode estar de brincadeira. Mas não, as outras pessoas estão começando a se aquecer e a correr. Summers já me avistou e me deu um grande sorriso. Eu acenei de volta meio de mal gosto, porque detesto quem acorda feliz. Ainda mais em um frio desses. Ele se agacha para se alongar e posso ter uma bela visão do seu traseiro.

Acompanho um grupo que já começou a correr num caminho de terra que se esconde atrás do primeiro prédio. Nem sinal do Potter. Ótimo. Eu acordei pensando nele. No que ele fez para me salvar e tal. E eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Por que eu não poderia seque pensar nisso e estar aqui se ele não tivesse surgido com aquela vassoura. Ok, concentração. Vou me concentrar apenas em correr.

Sinceramente, eu achava que Hornby fosse nos acompanhar e ver como estávamos nos saindo. Bom, melhor assim do que ele gritando nos nossos ouvidos. Dou uma espiada para trás despretensiosamente. Summers está logo atrás. Avisto também o cabelo vermelho do Weasley.

- Bom dia! - diz Summers tocando no meu ombro.

- Bom dia. - Arrumo o passado para marchar junto com ele.

- Dormiu bem? Está animado?

- Eu detesto acordar cedo.

- Bem, aqui é justamente um teste para as suas privações. As nossas.

- Hm.

- Aquelas filas de ontem e mil formulários para assinar me mataram - ele comenta. Ontem nós passamos o dia assinando e preenchendo formulários idiotas. Não deveria existir burocracia num mundo mágico. Mágica deveria resolver todas as coisas.

Nós continuamos correndo na propriedade. Há um belo bosque à direita, começando a florescer, quatro prédios onde funciona a Academia, além de um campo de Quadribol. A estação de trem fica a duas milhas daqui, mas ainda faz parte do Departamento de Aurores, já que o lugar é meio isolado. Nós damos duas voltas no caminho de terra malfeito.

**.o.o.o.**

O almoço não é nenhum banquete, mas nos últimos três anos o que eu mais tenho feito é reduzir gastos. Johnson, a auror loira que me "salvou" de Hornby, leva todos os recrutas novamente para o campo de quadribol. Agora eu já posso ver as balizas. Exatamente no meio do gramado foi colocado um arquivo de metal e três gavetas. Ah, não, mais documentação chata? Em um dos lados da arquibancada improvisada, está Berryman e sua mesa lotada de papéis.

O sol do meio da tarde reflete nos dentes brancos de Johnson. Ela sorri e aponta para o arquivo.

- Boa tarde, recrutas. Como o auror Hornby informou hoje pela manhã, nós iremos nos conhecer melhor hoje. Para isso, vamos lidar com um pouco de arte das trevas. Em cada gaveta dessas há um bicho papão. Nós vamos acabar com eles e, ao mesmo tempo, descobrir o maior medo de cada um de vocês - ela continua sorrindo.

Apesar de sua simpatia, isso não reduz a minha apreensão. Todos verem meu maior medo (que eu nem sei ao certo qual é) não me parece muito sensato. Mas, o que eu vou fazer, sair correndo?

- Então, por favor, formem um fila. E os últimos não se preocupem que nós temos mais alguns bichos papões no estoque. - O pessoal começa a se organizar. - Espero que não se importem que Berryman faça algumas anotações - diz. Como se nós tivéssemos mesmo escolha.

Outra fila serpenteia à minha frente. Seguro o cabo da varinha com força. Eu sinto falta da minha primeira varinha. Ela era... perfeita. É claro que essa é uma boa varinha, mas aquela era especial. Era exata. Olho em volta procurando Summers, mas parece que finalmente ele largou do meu pé. A fila ficou disposta de modo que todos podem ver o arquivo e quem vai ser atacado pelo bicho papão.

- Certo, então você vai se adiantar e dizer seu nome - fala Johnson apontando para o primeiro da fila. - Eu vou abrir uma gaveta e você o ataca. Quando os outros rirem, você pode deixar com o próximo.

Aranhas, Inferis, múmias, sereianos e outras coisas vão surgindo. Um dragão Dente-de-Víbora Peruano deixou o gramado chamuscado. Uma ruiva de cabelo curto faz todo mundo rir quando transforma um trestálio em um unicórnio. Potter se adianta e o bicho papão vira um dementador. Por baixo do capuz negro surge uma boca enorme com um batom rosa e purpurina. Weasley, sempre na sombra, também combate o bicho papão.

Um cara, que parece ser mais velho do que a faixa etária, se adianta com a varinha tremendo. Uma figura de capa preta retira o capuz e seus olhos vermelhos resplandecem, puro ódio. As fendas no lugar do nariz parecem farejar o ar. O grupo que já fez a atividade, antes desatento, pára para observar. Potter parece uma estátua de sal na metade do caminho. Há uma tensão no ar antes de Johnson gritar:

- Anda logo, Smith!

Olho para o Lorde. Memórias perturbadoras, escondidas em muitos anos de história, tentam vir à tona. E eu só consigo olhar dele para o Potter. Quando volto para encará-lo uma última vez, Smith já o transformou em uma modelo com grandes peitos, que manda beijos para a fila. O Cicatriz continua imóvel, engolindo em seco. Weasley toca seu ombro e dá dois tapinhas.

- Draco Malfoy - digo em voz alta.

Johnson abre uma nova gaveta. Eu continuo meio perturbado quando um Inferi corcunda vem se arrastando em minha direção. Um Inferi? Eu pensei que fosse algo mais... Ele levanta a cabeça e posso ver sua barba enorme e branca, apesar da lama grudada. Oh, meu Merlin! Dou dois passos para trás para me afastar do velho idiota. Por trás dos óculos tortos, seu olhar azul e vazio busca o meu. Dumbledore fica repetindo e repetindo "Me mate". Suas mãos estão prestes a me alcançar quando berro "_Riddikulus_" e ele começa a sapatear com tamancos holandeses. Potter não acha graça. Ele me lança um olhar furioso e eu vou me juntar a ele.

- Você não devia ter... - ele começa a dizer quando me aproximo.

- O que? Ter medo do cadáver dele? - pergunto irritado.

- Você não devia ter feito disso uma piada! - diz em voz alta, enfiando o indicador no meu peito.

- Deixa eu te contar uma novidade, Potter - grito de volta tirando seu dedo de mim. - É assim que se derrota um bicho papão!

- Cara, deixa isso pra lá - tenta acalmar o Weasel, se metendo entre nós dois.

Potter sai pisando duro até as arquibancadas. Ele se senta e enfia a cabeça nas mãos, como o grande drama queen que ele é. E é claro que todo mundo está olhando para ele, por mais que Johnson tente acalmar os ânimos.

Quando a maldita atividade finalmente termina já é fim de tarde. Todos vão para o prédio onde ficam os dormitórios, mas eu continuo no campo. Subo até o último banco da arquibancada e me sento virado para o oeste. O sol caindo no horizonte esvazia minha mente. A noite, de um azul profundo, se aproxima por cima da minha cabeça até só sobrar uma linha de lusco-fusco na borda da Inglaterra.

**.o.o.o.**

O bisbilhoscópio gira freneticamente sobre uma pedra enquanto empunho a varinha. Robins se agarra na minha blusa desesperada.

- Calma, Robins. Como você pretende ser uma auror assim?

- Desculpa, Malfoy. Eu pensei que fosse algum bicho - ela diz desconcertada.

- Se for, use sua varinha.

Ela põe o bisbilhoscópio no bolso e nós continuamos mata adentro. Smith olha o mapa mais uma vez e diz que estamos muito a leste. Duvido que esse idiota saiba o que está falando. Nós seguimos o que achamos ser uma trilha escondida. Hornby e Johnson estão esperando os grupos em uma clareira. Depois de alguns minutos andando, encontramos um riacho minúsculo escorrendo na terra. Deve ser algum rio descongelando.

- Me deixa dar uma olhada nesse mapa - digo.

Smith o estende e, como eu previ, estamos quase aos pés de uma pequena montanha. Nela, nasce o rio que nós vemos correndo. É só seguirmos seu leito uns vinte minutos e a clareira será meia milha bosque adentro.

- Vamos seguir o riacho e quando chegarmos exatamente aqui - aponto o lugar no mapa - nós entramos em linha reta até a clareira.

- Tem certeza, Malfoy? - pergunta Smith desconfiado.

- Claro que não. Mas vocês tem alguma sugestão melhor?

Todo mundo fica calado enquanto caminhamos ao longo do rio descongelando. Quando ele fizer uma grande curva à esquerda nós temos que atravessar, não posso me esquecer disso. Chegamos em uma parte em que a vegetação é tão densa que temos que acender nossas varinhas. O bisbilhoscópio continua a apitar no bolso de Robbins. Eu sigo à frente, procurando a maldita curva.

Exatamente quando afundo meu pé na lama, onde eu achava que era terra firme, algo sai de trás das árvores bufando. Robbins berra algum feitiço enquanto tento puxar meu pé da lama. O javali fica petrificado, os olhos miúdos de mechem em desespero. Um outro surge de onde o primeiro saiu e corre depressa em minha direção.

- ESTUPEFAÇA - eu grito, e o raio vermelho joga o javali longe.

Eles me puxam e continuamos caminhando. Na curva, nós atravessamos o filete de água geladíssimo e continuamos andando. As árvores vão rareando a medida que adentramos no bosque. Eu continuo indo na frente, e já posso ouvir algum barulho. Todos nós corremos quando vemos entre as árvores Hornby e Johnson conversando. Eles olham para nós e esperam a gente chegar.

- Nós fomos os primeiros? - pergunta Smith ofegante.

- Sim - diz Hornby.

- Parabéns! - fala Johnson sorrindo. - Encontraram muitos desafios?

- Só um grupo de javalis, senhora - Robbins comenta.

- Então vocês devem ter saído da trilha.

- É provável. Mas graças ao Malfoy nós conseguimos encontrar o caminho.

- Como você adivinhou, Malfoy? - pergunta Hornby. - Alguma maldição que não conhecemos?

- Não, senhor - respondo cheio de raiva. - Eu só descobri onde estávamos ao longo do riacho e continuamos andando até chegarmos à grande curva paralela à clareira.

- Muito bem pelo espírito de liderança, Malfoy - diz Johnson me dando um tapinha nas costas.

Um outro grupo chega arfante e os dois aurores vão falar com eles. Nós ficamos sentados no chão de folhas molhadas enquanto os outros vão chegando. Potter e Weasley aparecem logo em seguida. Quando todos os grupos chegam, nós voltamos por uma maldita trilha oculta, seguindo Hornby. Ele vai dando explicações, mas estou muito atrás para ouvi-las. Summers está logo depois de mim.

- Parabéns, Malfoy. Ouvi dizer que você foi o primeiro a chegar.

- Obrigado, Summers.

- Me chame de Hermes - ele diz pousando a mão no meu ombro.

Eu paro para olhá-lo melhor. Sua pele negra e brilhante é muito bonita. Os olhos escuros e amáveis são ao mesmo tempo muito sensuais. Sua mão grande e pesada no meu ombro é quente e me enche de tesão. As pessoas se desviam de nós enquanto ficamos parados, ele ainda com a mão no meu ombro. Ele desvia o olhar desconcertado quando encaro. Nós somos deixados para trás pelos outros recrutas. Summers me puxa da trilha e me leva até a mata densa. Eu me recosto em um freixo de casca grossa e ele segura minha cabeça entre suas mãos.

- Espero que não se importe - diz e me beija.

É claro que eu não me importo. O que ele achou que eu estava pensando enquanto ele me arrastava pra cá? Sua boca pousa na minha e sua mão grande segura minha cintura. Minha língua abre caminho entre seus lábios quentes e ele me imprensa contra a árvore. Minhas pernas cedem e sua respiração entrecortada me enche de tesão. Ele beija meu pescoço e eu gemo de prazer.

O sinto duro contra minha barriga e uma de suas pernas entre as minhas me deixa louco. Minhas mãos escorregam até sua bunda deliciosa e agarro os músculos duros. Eu o beijo na boca de novo, imaginando como deve ser sua boca sugando outras coisas além da minha. Abro os botões de sua camisa suada e deslizo em seu peito másculo. Summers segura minha cabeça na altura da sua e pousa os lábios sobre os meus. Fecho os olhos e aperto com força sua bunda. Seus beijos escorrem para o meu rosto, pescoço, ombros.

Abro os olhos. Que barulho é esse nas folhas caídas? Summers para o que está fazendo. Olho para direita e vejo Potter se aproximando com a varinha erguida e os olhos arregalados. Summers tenta se afastar, mas ele já viu tudo. Ele permanece calado se aproximando. Passo as mãos no cabelo. Meu estômago dá voltas dentro de mim e engulo em seco.

- Eu... Nós... Potter, será que... - Summers diz depois de vestir a camisa.

- Não vou dizer a ninguém - ele fala, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Muito, muito obrigado.

Ele me encara por cima dos óculos imbecis antes de se virar de costas e dar o fora.

- Onde a gente estava com a cabeça? - Summers pergunta.

- Maldito Potter! - grito.

Alguns pássaros levantam vôo. E eu volto para a porcaria da Academia.

**.o.o.o.**

- Você não devia fumar aqui.

- Você não devia _estar_ aqui, Potter - digo jogando fumaça na sua direção em provocação.

Ele fica calado. Nós estamos na biblioteca abandonada da Academia. Só tem livro velho e poeira aqui. Claro, quem vem para uma Academia de Aurores para usar uma biblioteca? Aparentemente o Potter. Olho para o lado e o vejo tirando um cigarro do bolso.

- Tem fogo? - pergunta sério.

- Você só pode estar brincado!

Potter me encara e eu jogo o isqueiro pra ele. Ele dá uma tragada e volta a procurar algum livro. Odeio admitir, mas ele fica sensual fumando. Certo, apaga isso. Eu não pensei isso. É só... A poeira entrando pelo nariz e estragando meu cérebro.

- Influências da Granger? - pergunto em voz alta.

- Exatamente, Malfoy - ele grita de volta. Ouço seus passos se aproximando pelos corredores vazios. - Valeu pelo fogo - diz e sorri. E meu coração para de bater por um momento.

**.o.o.o.**

Depois de duas semanas de treinamento intensivo - lutas com e sem varinhas, mais trilhas na floresta, combates a criaturas das trevas, testes psicológicos e outras mil coisas - eles nos deram um fim de semana livre. As famílias dos recrutas puderam vir visitá-los, de modo que agora está cheio de gente por aqui. Vi Summers e seus pais passeando pela propriedade e Potter, Weasley e as respectivas namoradinhas. Tudo muito nauseante.

Eu pedi a mamãe para ela não vir, mas ela veio e arrastou me pai junto.

- O que eles andam fazendo com você? - ela pergunta me olhando com cuidado.

- Nada, mãe. Eu já disse que...

- Eu falei que não era uma boa idéia virmos, Cissy - meu pai diz emburrado. - Olha como estão olhando para a gente.

- Então imagine o que eles fazem com o Draco quando não estamos aqui. Além do mais, nós não vamos nos esconder durante o resto de nossas vidas.

- Ele já é um homem e sabe se virar. E foi _ele_ quem quis vir.

Meu pai não gostou muito da minha vinda pra cá, é como se tivesse eu mudado de lado. Mesmo que eu tente explicar que o salário é muito bom. E nós não mudamos mesmo?

Eles trouxeram comida decente e mamãe estende uma toalha no gramado, entusiasmada com o piquenique. Ataco o rosbife com batatas parecendo um esfomeado e mamãe me olha preocupada.

- Draco...

- Deixa o menino comer, Cissy.

Nós passamos uma tarde agradável. Pelo menos melhor do que as tardes que eu venho passando ultimamente. No fim do dia, vou levá-los à estação de trem. Summers surge não sei de onde e resolve apresentar nossos pais.

- Eles são...? - meu pai pergunta.

- Eu não sei - respondo. Quem liga se ele é trouxa ou não? Ele nem é meu amigo. - Eu não perguntei. Ele não é meu amigo.

- Vocês estão...? - mamãe pergunta erguendo uma sobrancelha e com um sorrisinho minúsculo.

- Mãe! Não!

- Ah...

Potter e seus amigos passam pela gente como se tivessem visto três fantasmas. Eu adoro ver ele com essa cara.

- Não é engraçada essa cara que ele faz? - diz meu pai rindo.

Os dois me abraçam e sobrem no trem. Acendo um cigarro quando eles embarcam e mamãe me repreende da janela. O trem apita prestes a partir. Eu aceno para eles em meio a fumaça e eles se vão.

Potter aparece do nada. Ele está fumando também.

- Pensei que você só fumasse escondido - digo enquanto ele se aproxima. - Já que você tem que ser o garoto exemplar e tudo mais.

- Pensou errado.

- O que você quer?

- Nada - ele dá de ombros.

- Certo - digo e viro as costas. Estou voltando para a Academia quando ele me chama. - O que?

- Eu vou com você.

- Como assim? - pergunto sem entender essa aproximação repentina.

- Acho que a gente deveria se dar bem - ele explica. Dá uma tragada e segura a fumaça. - Já que você vai ser meu colega de trabalho e tudo mais - a fumaça vai saindo da sua boca enquanto ele fala.

- Quem te disse para fazer isso? Por que eu tenho certeza de que uma idéia dessas não teria saído da sua cabeça orgulhosa.

- Na verdade, Dumbledore disse - ele para e olha dentro dos meus olhos.

- Certo, Potter, muito engraçado! - falo irritado. Por que ele tem que... que..

- Não é brincadeira. Ele me diz nos meus sonhos.

Eu o encaro de novo, dentro de seus olhos verdes quentes. Ele sustenta o olhar e depois sorri. Mais uma vez meu coração estanca, arrebatado dentro do meu peito.

- Você bebeu? - consigo dizer. Minha boca está seca.

- Não, mas o cigarro me deixa tonto e com vontade de falar besteiras, admito.

- Há quanto tempo você fuma? - Nós continuamos caminhando. O sol se põe.

- Uns quatro anos.

- Antes de...?

- É. - Ótimo, ele não é tão burro quanto eu imagino e não me obrigou a dizer.

- Quem diria... Aposto que não vão sequer mencionar isso nos livros sobre você.

- Não se eu estiver disposto a dar alguns galeões.

**.o.o.o.**

- Por que você deixou sua barba crescer? - pergunto quando ele chega.

- O que? - ele passa a mão no rosto. - Eu gosto dela grande. Tem cigarro?

Jogo um para ele. Eu e Potter estabelecemos um relação estranhamente baseada em cigarros. A gente vem para a biblioteca do prédio II, divide alguns cigarros e conversamos amenidades. Eu prefiro quando nós ficamos em silêncio, mas ele gosta de conversar.

- Ouviu dizer que Daisy Campbell explodiu seu caldeirão fazendo um fluído explosivo?

- Muita secreção de erumpente? - pergunto.

- É. Ela ta na enfermaria. - Através da janela empoeirada ele observa a chuva.

Nós ficamos calados, a chuva tamborilando lá fora. Um cheiro bom de terra molhada abafa a poeira. Observo a fumaça de nossos cigarros se misturarem com lascívia no ar. Suspiro, a cabeça leve.

- "Carrego o teu coração comigo (carrego-o em meu coração)." - Potter me assusta. Ele está lendo uma poesia em um livro amarelado. - "Nunca estou sem ele (onde eu vou você vai, querido; e o que é feito por mim é você quem faz, meu amor). Eu não temo nenhum destino (você é o meu destino, meu doce). Eu não quero outro mundo (por tua beleza ser o meu mundo, minha verdade). E você é seja o que for que a lua signifique. E o que quer que o sol cante sempre é você."

- É linda... - digo, ainda entorpecido com as palavras.

- Muito – ele diz. Nós ficamos em silêncio absorvendo o momento. Ele ainda está com o livro na mão quando pergunta: - Tem um cigarro?

- Esse é o último – falo mostrando o que resta do cigarro. - Mas... - digo oferecendo uma tragada.

Seus lábios envolvem o filtro e sugam a fumaça. Eu me aproximo sem saber ao certo porque. Suas costas batem na estante cheia de livros e a cinza da ponta do cigarro cai. Ele me olha e o verde resplandece de suas íris. Potter não diz nada. Então chego mais perto ainda. O cigarro pende de sua mão e a fumaça dele sobe e flutua entre nossos corpos.

Me apoio na prateleira, exatamente onde está o ombro de Potter, e me inclino sobre ele. Ele leva o cigarro à boca e aperta os olhos enquanto puxa a fumaça. Uma de suas pernas vai parar no meio das minhas ao mesmo tempo que minha boca chega muito perto da dele. Ele sopra a fumaça entre meus lábios e sorri. Seu osso do quadril esbarra no meu pênis. Minha cabeça vai à lua e volta quando solto a fumaça pelo nariz. Nem percebo que estou de olhos fechados.

Ele traga novamente. Dessa vez abro minha boca e ele joga a fumaça lá dentro. O rastro cinza e seco da nicotina deixa minha boca dormente. Quando tudo dentro dele está em mim, sua língua úmida toca meu lábio com louvor. Percorre o canto da minha boca, meus dentes e, quando encontra a minha língua é convidada a entrar. E Potter entra primorosamente na minha boca, brigando com a minha língua afoita.

Segurando meu pescoço ele aprofunda o beijo e sua boca tem um gosto divino de cigarros. O sinto duro contra mim. Eu deixo minha mão deslizar por onde quiser em seu corpo quente. Ela para em seu quadril. Ele investe contra mim, posso o sentir louco de tesão. Potter empurra minha cabeça para trás e explora meu pescoço. Um gemido descontrolado foge da minha boca. Ele arranca a minha camiseta de qualquer jeito e a joga no chão sujo. Sua língua deliciosa percorre meus ombros, meu peito nu, minha barriga... Minha cabeça gira, numa dança voluptuosa e frenética.

- Nós... vão ver a gente aqui – ele diz me puxando pela mão.

Nós corremos entre os corredores levantando poeira. Ela brilha contra a luz do lampião parecendo uma chuva de estrelas. Entramos numas das últimas seções, ele me empurra com violência contra uma estante. Potter suga uma última vez a bituca de cigarro e a joga longe. Ele puxa minha cabeça de encontro a sua e me beija. E sopra a fumaça na minha boca. E lambe meus lábios, e geme no meu pescoço. Eu puxo sua camiseta por cima do pescoço e ele levanta os braços, sorrindo, como uma criança.

Me perco em seus músculos, beijo seus ombros, o peito, a barriga até alcançar o zíper. Abro o meu antes de abrir o dele e jogar longe sua calça e roupa de baixo. Ele me abraça e posso sentir toda sua pele tocando a minha, me arrepiando inteiro. O empurro contra a estante oposta, perto de uma escada velha. Me excito quando sua mão passeia na minha nuca e se embrenha no meu cabelo. Delicadamente ele puxa meu cabelo até eu me ajoelhar.

E eu faço exatamente o que ele quer. Cravo minhas unhas em suas coxas firmes e o chupo com vontade. Ele geme em deleite, rendido enquanto minha língua percorre o seu membro. Entre suspiros ele diz meu nome, bagunça meus cabelos e mexe os quadris. De repente, ele se afasta um pouco e se vira de costas. Potter apóia um dos pés num degrau da escada e me olha por cima do ombro.

Por um momento eu apenas o observo. A luz que entra pela janela reflete na sua pele branca. As curvas que seu corpo faz contra a sombra são provocadoras. Eu me encaixo nele, o beijando onde posso. Meu membro abre caminho languidamente e eu me seguro para não gozar.

Deslizo devagar, enquanto o penetro. Potter ofega, estou inteiro dentro dele. Quente. Eu o masturbo enquanto me movo suavemente. O sinto se contrair e eu também sinto espasmos em todo meu corpo. Estou prestes a desmaiar de tanto tesão, prestes a perder a consciência, prestes a... nem sei. O barulho de nossos corpos batendo um contra o outro preenche o ambiente. Seu corpo inteiro ainda cheira nicotina. O sinto contrair mais forte, apertando meu pênis, e ele goza na minha mão. Um urro gutural escapa da sua boca e enche meus ouvidos de desejo. Uma, duas estocadas e sou preenchido de prazer magnífico. Gozo dentro dele enquanto o abraço com força. Nós respiramos no mesmo ritmo por alguns minutos.

Potter sai de baixo de mim e eu me apoio na escada, de pernas bambas. Ele me vira para si e me beija profundamente. Os lábios inchados dele se firmam nos meus e ele desliza as mãos nas minhas costas suadas. Seu peito nu e molhado gruda no meu. E eu não quero pensar em nada. Por que eu transei com Harry Potter. E isso é tudo o que importa no momento.

**.o.o.o.**

Juro que não aguento mais esse lugar. Os treinamentos estão acabando comigo. E eu acabei de descobrir que o pirado do Hornby está fazendo seções de Legilimência com os recrutas. Eu não vou... me prestar a isso. Eu não quero que ninguém entre na minha cabeça e veja tudo o que eu faço. E por que eu não dei tanto valor às aulas de oclumência do Snape? Já não basta o Veritasserum da semana passada?

- Você ouviu o boato que andam espalhando? - Potter pergunta, surgindo do nada nas arquibancadas. - Te assustei? Você estava aí distraído.

- Tava pensando exatamente nesse boato. Se é das seções de Legilimência que você está falado.

- É, é isso – ele se senta ao meu lado e pousa uma mão na minha perna. - Hornby não pode ler minha mente! Ele iria pirar...

- Fora as outras coisas. Coisas pessoais. Isso é invasão de privacidade! - digo indignado.

- Bom, mas estava no contrato que assinamos do primeiro dia. Você não leu?

- Mais ou menos, quem iria ler aquilo tudo?

Ele me olha e depois ri. Como se tudo fosse muito engraçado.

- A gente se vê na biblioteca? - ele pergunta segurando minha mão.

- Não sei, eu acho que eu vou... desistir.

- Você... o que? - ele berra e me encara pasmo. Tira um maço de cigarros do bolso, acende um e me dá. Eu trago profundamente antes de falar.

- Eu acho que... esse não é o meu lugar, entende? Eu fico me forçando a ser algo que eu não sou. Eu... eu nunca sou eu mesmo nesse lugar, eu não me sinto bem ao lado de todos vocês.

- Mas você é bom! Johnson acha isso. _Eu_ acho isso. Até Hornby já admitiu!

- Eu não sei. Ainda não é certeza – digo, para ver se ele se cala. Passo o cigarro para ele e, pelo jeito que soltou a fumaça, vejo que ainda não se conformou.

- E quanto ao seu futuro? Não era _isso_ que você pretendia fazer da vida?

- "Eu não temo nenhum destino (você é o meu destino, meu doce)".

Ele se inclina e me beija docemente na boca, segurando meu queixo fino. Seus olhos me encaram como o sol. Tão lindos de se olhar, mas tão em brasa que queimam.

- Por favor, não...

- "Carrego o teu coração comigo (carrego-o em meu coração)" - digo. E o deixo para trás.

**.o.o.o.**

Astoria se pendura no meu braço e nós entramos no salão. A festa de formatura da 453ª Turma de Aurores do Reino Unido. Ela está deslumbrante num vestido preto de seda. É o nosso primeiro encontro; Daphne, sua irmã, nos apresentou. Eu gosto de Astoria. Ela é engraçada e inteligente na medida certa e é muito bonita. Seus olhos verdes são um pouco claros demais para o meu gosto, mas seu cabelo preto e lustroso é elegante e selvagem.

O salão, claro, está apinhado de gente, muitas se cumprimentando e felicitando. Não vejo ninguém conhecido, mas Astoria vê um amigo dos tempos de Hogwarts e me apresenta. Nós circulamos bebendo uísque de fogo. Avisto Hornby conversando com um grupo de aurores. As celebrações já foram feitas e Summers, Weasley e Potter já são aurores a essa altura.

- Malfoy! - alguém exclama e quando me viro é Summers.

- Summers, parabéns – digo. - Essa é Astoria Greengrass – ela estende a mão.

- Hermes Summers – ele fala, ligeiramente desconcertado, cumprimentando-a de volta. - É uma pena você ter desistido... Bom, a gente se vê.

- Claro – digo tentando ser simpático e erguendo o copo de uísque.

Ao longe vejo o cabelo ruivo e chamativo da namoradinha do Potter. Ele deve estar perto, mas não procuro por ele. Ao invés disso eu vou lá fora fumar.

- Eu vou na varanda fumar, quer ir também?

- Não, eu está muito frio lá fora. Vou aproveitar para ir ao banheiro.

Vou à varanda e acendo meu milagroso cigarro. Quando estou em casa mamãe tenta regular, das maneiras mais infantis possíveis – seja os escondendo ou com algum pretenso acidente.

- Malfoy? - ouço a voz dele às minhas costas. - Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra você viria aqui fumar – diz Potter com um sorriso luminoso.

- E eu sabia que você viria atrás.

- Tem fogo?

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... - digo, sorrindo de volta.

- É, eu estou.

- Aliais, parabéns – digo quando um casal aparece para nos perturbar.

- Obrigado – ele diz tragando um cigarro. O casal vai embora. - Por que você desistiu? - pergunta me olhando incisivamente.

- Por que eu não agüentava mais.

- E por que você não me contou? Eu fiquei te esperando...

- Eu achei que não era da sua conta.

- Mas... você era um dos melhores!

- Não, Potter, eu nunca foi e nunca vou ser. Você é o melhor. Quando você está perto nada brilha mais - digo dando um murro fraco na amurada da varanda. - " E você é seja o que for que a lua signifique. E o que quer que o sol cante sempre é você."

- Para com essa porcaria de poema! - ele diz irritado, soltando fumaça pelo nariz. - Que droga, Malfoy! Será que você pode falar sério pelo menos uma vez? Você... estragou tudo!

- O que eu estraguei? A sólida relação que nós tínhamos? O futuro todo pela frente?

Ele fica calado, me olhando furioso, porque eu tenho razão. Quando seu olhar se ergue de encontro ao meu, um brilho triste faísca em seus olhos.

- Vamos só... deixar as coisas como estão – digo, tentando ser racional. Mas eu estou morrendo de vontade de levar ele para longe daqui e... dar os parabéns do jeito que ele merece.

- Eu estou noivo da Ginny – diz olhando distraído para o jardim lá embaixo.

Agora sou _eu_ quem estou furioso. Na verdade eu poderia matar alguém. Por que... porque ele não me contou antes. Por que eu...

- Parabéns mais uma vez, Potter. Parece que a sua vida está saindo exatamente como o planejado – trago o cigarro irritado, tentando me acalmar. - _Você_, você não estragou tudo! Um brinde para o senhor e a senhora Potter.

- Obrigado, Malfoy. Por que eu tenho responsabilidade. Eu cresci e não fico por aí atrás de vingança ou resmungando porque a vida não é como eu planejei.

- Eu estava atrás de vingança? Você é louco? - grito raivoso. - E você não reclama porque a sua vida é perfeita. O famoso, rico e eleito Harry Potter.

- Eu não tenho a vida perfeita, eu sou órfão! Por Merlin! - Ele berra e gesticula, cinzas de seu cigarro plainam no ar. - Mais da metade da minha vida tem sido um inferno de fuga porque um louco queria me matar. Enquanto isso todo um mundo apostava as fichas em mim porque eu tinha que ser o herói e salvar o dia! E eu juro Malfoy, que se eu pudesse te dar a minha vida, ou a quem quer que quisesse, eu daria – ele passa a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. - E sim, eu acho que é melhor deixarmos as coisas como estão.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

Nós voltamos para dentro, cada um vai para o seu lado. Vou atrás de Astoria, que está numa roda de pessoas que eu não conheço.

- Draco... - ela diz espantada. Devo estar vermelho de raiva.

- Eu estou bem, eu estou bem.

- Bem, esses são...

- Boa noite, boa noite! - alguém diz no palanque. Quando olhamos para lá, é o idiota do Hornby. - Eu sei que nós já fizemos as celebrações de hoje. Mas decidimos deixar para o final uma condecoração para alguém importante e especial. Além de ter se destacado dentre os recrutas, ele serviu de inspiração para todos nós enquanto esteve na Academia. É por isso que, hoje à noite nós queremos dar a Condecoração de Alfa de Centauro ao senhor Harry Potter!

O salão inteiro aplaude e vibra. Enquanto ele caminha até o palco, a multidão abre passagem. Ridículo. Ele ajeita as vestes antes de subir. Potter aponta a varinha para o pescoço e diz:

- Muito, muito obrigado. Durante esses últimos três anos, eu venho fazendo tantos discursos que eu acho que meu estoque finalmente acabou. - A platéia ri. - Como sempre, eu quero agradecer ao apoio de todos, meus amigos, minha nova família, todos que sempre me incentivaram. E... Há um tempo atrás eu comecei a ler um poema para uma pessoa muito... querida. - Meu coração começa a falhar no peito e minha respiração fica pesada. - Esse é o final dele: "Aqui está o segredo mais profundo que ninguém sabe (a raiz da raiz e o botão do botão e o céu do céu de uma árvore chamada vida; a qual cresce mais alto do que a alma espera ou a mente esconde) e este é o milagre que mantém as estrelas separadas. Carrego o teu coração (carrego-o em meu coração)."

* * *

**P.S.:** O poema que aparece ao longo da fic é de E. E. Cummings. Esta fic está participando do II Challenges de Shotfics do Fórum Grimmauld Place.


	2. AVISO

Só pra avisar quem favoritou a fic que ela tá terminada. Eu postei tudo em um capítulo único.


End file.
